Sweet Torture
by epic3000
Summary: When Lucas is captured by Team Galactic, a gang he thought he had once defeated, they plan to break his spirit through torture. What will become of him? Please R&R! Discontinued :,(
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first story EVER, and also my first creepypasta-ish story, so, please, no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated, though! I'm horrible at buildup, so it's a very fast-paced thing. Sorry for the delay, here we go!

Character=Lucas

**Age=14**

**Creepiness=A new level D:**

It was so quick. A sharp pain in his neck, and a feeling of numbness overtaking him.

"Ngh…"

He awoke in a dark room. He attempted to move, but found his arms and legs were strapped to a slightly slanting table.

"Heh… I see you're finally awake…"

He whipped his head over to look at the direction in which the voice came from.

"Oh, it must be hard to see without the lights. Let me fix that for you…"

A light then flickered on to reveal a room full of tables on wheels, which held many surgical tools and syringes.

Lucas was now in full panic mode.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!"

"You don't recognize us?"

Wait… us?

Three figures then stepped into the light. Lucas could barely catch his rapid breath now.

The figures were Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter of Team Galactic. The evil gang he thought he had defeated.

"What's going on?!"

Mars only smirked.

"Jupiter, Cyrus? Shall we begin?" She said to them.

Cyrus flicked on more lights to reveal a sight that truly horrified Lucas.

His friends, Dawn and Jun, unconscious in a class case.

"What did you do to them?!"

Cyrus smiled maliciously. "More importantly, what are we going to do to you?"

Just then, he heard a small moan. His friends were waking up!

"Ugh… What's goin' on…?" Jun drowsily asked, unaware of the dire situation.

"Wait, where the fuck am I?! Team Galactic is gone, isn't it?!"

Dawn awoke next.

"*Groan…* Jun… what's going—" She then noticed where she was.

"Lucas! Why are you tied down?! What's Team Galactic doing here?!"

Jupiter laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Enough stalling! Let's begin." Cyrus said eagerly.

He picked up a scalpel and headed toward Lucas.

Dawn and Jun began to panic as well. "What are you doing to Lucas?!" Dawn squeaked. Jun just stared on in horror.

Lucas's breathing and heartbeat quickened as the scalpel came toward his chest. He screamed in pain as the metal came in contact with his skin through his shirt.

The blade sliced in a downward motion. Blood seeped out, coloring his blue shirt a deep red. As the offending object was removed he whimpered with pain, tears dripping down from the shock.

His friends were terrified and banging on the glass, desperately trying to help their suffering friend.

"You know what you have to do to keep that from happening again?" Cyrus said with a menacing glare.

Lucas shot a death glare at him.

"All you have to do is tell us to kill your friends. Then we'll do it, and you're free to go."

The younger trio's eyes widened at the horrific words.

"Never." Lucas swore.

"Fine by me. It just gives me more time for my revenge… We will break you, Lucas. Jupiter, the knife."

Jupiter tossed it to him. "You know how much it hurts to have your nails torn off?"

"No… Please…"

"Lucas, dear, it's not like you have a choice…" Mars chuckled.

Without warning, Cyrus dug the knife's blade under Lucas's small fingernail. Lucas let out a wail of agony, the shock made him once again pass out, fading… fading… As he fell unconscious he heard the horrified voices of Jun and Dawn in the back of his mind…

A/N: And there you have it! To be honest I shuddered more than once during writing… But poor Lucas :'(

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, there's a lot more violence in this chapter. Be warned!

He awoke with a start. When he looked at his chest he found Cyrus was injecting him with a clear liquid. Adrenaline, he guessed. To keep him awake.

_Oh, Arceus, why are they doing this to me?_

__"Heh, this is working a lot better than I expected…" Said Cyrus. Lucas was already weakened.

_It won't take much longer for him to break… _Cyrus thought. _Now it's time for the fun part…_ Lucas was still delirious from the drugs. His blurred vision made out tongs reaching into hot coals and pulling out a metal nail. Cyrus grabbed a hammer in the other hand and walked over to where Lucas was tied. "Nails get pretty hot when they're left in the fire for a long time… Let's test just how hot, shall we?" "No… No don't!" Lucas begged. He didn't want more pain! Not now. Cyrus placed the end of the nail in the middle of the boy's palm. A sizzle was heard followed by another whimper from the victim. Cyrus brought up the hammer and swung, not hitting it's target quite yet… he was aiming to nail the younger's hands to the table.

"No please! No! Please don't!" His pleas were fruitless, and the hammer came down on the nail. A spurt of blood followed a scream of pain. His tears were flowing freely now, the agony too much to bear.

"Please stop! Please!" Lucas screeched. "I'll do anything!"

"Oh, please. You know what you have to do for this to stop." Jupiter sounded almost annoyed. But she was enjoying this. Dawn and Jun could tell. They tried and tried to break the glass. But the glass was almost unbreakable. They couldn't even crack it. Lucas's screams were Hell for them. Dawn was crying, hands over her face. Jun was shouting at Team Galactic to let him go, although he knew it was pointless.

Cyrus finished with the nail. But he wasn't done yet. He grabbed the tongs again and picked up another nail, this time going for the sufferer's other arm. Once again, blood poured out, Lucas screamed, and the Galactic trio laughed.

"Well, I think we've shown you that we mean business. We'll see you tomorrow for more fun, hm?"

With that, they walked out of the room and slammed the steel door. Dawn continued to sob. The only thing Jun could do was comfort her.

"Don't worry buddy. We're going to get you out of here. I promise." Jun tried to reassure his friend who had endured so much to keep them alive.

**A/N: Wow, I'm pretty f**ked up aren't I? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks Guest for the review! Onto this chapter!**

Lucas awoke with horrible stinging in his chest and hands. He hoped that it had all been a cruel nightmare. He half-hoped to die in his sleep so he wouldn't have to endure it anymore. But he woke up in the same room with bloodstains covering his body.

"Hey! Hey, Lucas!" Whispered Jun. "C'mon man don't drift off again!"

He looked over at Jun to see a face full of anxiety. Fear for their safety.

"The Galactics aren't here yet! We can try to escape!" Jun eagerly explained.

"And h-how exactly do we—Ngh…—d-do that?" His lips trembled but he tried to stay calm for everyone's sake.

Jun sighed. "I… I don't know…"

As if on cue, the Galactics opened the door and walked in.

"I hope you're ready for more, child." Cyrus said with a laugh.

Lucas spat a bloody ball of saliva at them. Jupiter grabbed a skinning knife and slashed him across the stomach in retaliation. Lucas screeched from the agonizing feeling and coughed up blood.

"You see what happens when you rebel you son of a bitch?! I've seen mankeys behave better than you!"

"Jupiter, not so harsh. We can't let him die just yet, and if you react too rashly he'll faint again. That adrenaline is hard to get."

Lucas moaned.

"Leave him alone!" Dawn cried. It was unbearable to watch her friend being tortured right in front of her. "You can't do that to him!"

"Shut up, you little—You know, you little wretches are hardly worth it. Cyrus. It's my turn now…"

Jupiter took the scalpel and began to make deep marks in between each of his ribs. All the while Lucas cried in agony. He was barely conscious, but was snapped back into reality once again with a shot of the syringe.

_Please let it be over soon…_

**A/N: Well, third chapter today because I have no life :P Tell me what you think by leaving a review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet torture chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the review Guest! I really appreciate the feedback! Now, this is the worst chapter of all of them, so if you don't want to be exposed to that, do not read this.

It never seemed to stop. The pain. The screaming. It was relentless.

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucas needed to know what was truly going on. He needed to know what they were trying to do.

"You really expect me to not want revenge after the way you 'defeated' me?! You humiliated me and drove away my followers. I was going to be a God! And you had to get in the way! Now you're going to feel my wrath! I'm not going to stop until you're a whimpering fucking mess!"

"Last time I checked this was a c-crime against humanity." Lucas said boldly.

Cyrus picked up a scalpel. "Well, boy, rules were made to be broken..."

Once again he dragged the scalpel along Lucas's chest, adding to the many wounds already there. Lucas was desperately trying not to scream. To not show any more weakness. It escaped his lips though when Cyrus began to twist the blade in place. This time it was a tortured screech that echoed through the chamber and made his friends begin to beg for it to stop.

Cyrus seemed pleased with the reaction. But he was nowhere near finished with his fun. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small generator, grabbing hold of two wires, which he attached to the nails he had hammered in yesterday.

"No! Please! No no no!" Lucas was pleading for mercy now. But Cyrus was unmoved, and flicked a switch on the generator while he smiled the most horrifying smile.

The electricity came on, Lucas began to scream and thrash. The electricity coursing through his body. Then, as quickly as it came on, it was turned off.

Lucas moaned loudly. His breathing intense. He had red burnt patches on his skin, and his violent thrashing had broken his arm.

"Please...no more..."

"Well boy, are you done yet? Remember what you have to do. Who knows? There might be some doctors good enough to fix you up."

"I-I'll take it to my g-grave..." Lucas still refused.

"Very well, you fool. I'll see you tomorrow."

Immediately after they left, Lucas began to thrash again. Trying to break through the leather straps that held him in place. Jun could hear the horrible grinding of bone on bone as his broken forearm was caught up in it.

"What are you doing?!" Said Jun, still panicking from the electrocution.

"I'm g-gonna get us out of h-here, guys. I s-swear it!"

"But Luc... Even if you get out, you're nailed to the table. It's going to be awful to get through that!"

"But I-I have to try! We're going to d-die if we stay here any longer!"

Then, his hands broke free from the nails. He ground his teeth together, trying not to call out in pain. The nails fell out of the table they were implanted in, and fell with a clang onto the cold, hard concrete floor. Lucas's heart skipped a beat. He was close to freeing himself and his friends!

"C'mon, you can do it!" Jun shouted, he knew their freedom was near with his best friend's determination. And he was trying to do everything he could to help.

His broken arm was just a numb ache now. But he soon was exhausted, and began to fade again...

A/N: yes I know the ending was lazy :U whatevs. At least I got another chapter up.


End file.
